


Fan art for The Shrike (to your sharp and glorious thorn)

by hereThereBeDraugr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereThereBeDraugr/pseuds/hereThereBeDraugr
Summary: For Kiki!Hope you keep on writing this awesome story!💝 Draugr
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Fan art for The Shrike (to your sharp and glorious thorn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaperWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWorlds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Shrike (to your sharp and glorious thorn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380079) by [PaperWorlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWorlds/pseuds/PaperWorlds). 




End file.
